


The worry

by Elvensong



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3372872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvensong/pseuds/Elvensong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aragorn is looking for Legolas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The worry

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first work I post here. Just a short and sweet story about my favorite couple. Please feel free to comment.

Legolas!  
Legolas!  
Aragorn's voice echoed over the small clearing, agitated .The Hobbits stopped their quiet conversation for a minute and looked up from their sitting spot on the ground at the troubled looking man.  
The company took a refuge and a breather from their long hard journey to Lothlorien. They were all exhausted and full of sorrow after losing Gandalf to Moria.

"The elf can take care of himself" cried Boromir from the far side of the clearing. "Why will you not take some rest? You are weary like the rest of us, if not more" he added with a softer tone.  
"You know very well I cannot do that while one of you is missing" said Aragon to his companion. "I'm responsible for the safety of you all, now that Gandalf is not here" he added with a soft voice and turned away with an intention to leave the small camp, but then hesitated for a minute. "Nobody leaves the ring of fire till my return" he commanded the others. Boromir shrugged his shoulders and the hobbits resumed talking amongst themselves.  
Gimli was already sleeping and paid no heed to the situation taking place around him.

Aragon walked angrily through the forest.  
"How dare he disappear like that", he thought as he struggled through the thick vines which covered the forest floor. It was dusk already and night vision was not one of the Dunedain's virtues . He also knew that elves can make themselves invisible if they wish so, and he desperately hoped that wasn't the case.  
He was now the leader of the fellowship, weather he liked it or not, and worry was now his constant companion.  
Still, worrying over Legolas, he hated the most. You would think that after all these years that sensation would lessen or subside, but no. The more he cared about someone the more he worried about them. It was in his nature and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't change it.  
Finally, he spotted his friend, and released the air from his lungs he didn't realize he was holding there.  
The elf was perched atop a flat rock overlooking a small stream, his form illuminating slightly in the darkened forest.  
"Good evening Estel" said the elf, without even turning his head. He didn't have to. He would recognize Estel's gait anytime, anywhere.

"What on Arda's name are you doing?" Aragon fumed.  
"What does it look like?" Answered the musical voice of the elf. "I'm resting and enjoying nature's beauty. Is that a crime nowadays?" He asked, and finally turned around to look at his long time companion.  
"Yes it is" came the unexpected answer of the ranger. "You knew it would make me worry sick over you. I have enough troubles without having to run around in dark forests looking for you!"  
The darkness prevented Estel from seeing the content look upon the fair elven face.  
"Punish me then" said Legolas, looking directly at Aragorn. The mischievous tone was not lost on the man.

"But you will have to catch me first" said Legolas and jumped on his feet. Before Aragorn could blink the elf climbed a tree and vanished amongst it's leafy branches. "Damn this elf". Aragorn kicked one of the stones which was resting by his feet only to regret it immediately when a sharp pain pierced his foot. He was cold, hungry and tired. Unlike the elf his body was not immune to the elements and the last thing on his mind was playing tag with him.

He frowned and reluctantly went over to the tree where Legolas was last seen, limping slightly.  
"Legolas I do not have time for games" he said to the dangling feet of the elf, who was sitting comfortably on one of the high branches, smirking at him.  
Aragorn wished right now he could shake the tree and make Legolas fall straight down like a ripe banana, but soon enough was brought back to reality by the elf's melodic voice.  
"I remember times when you did not hesitate climbing after me, times when playing games was something you enjoyed". There was a hint of sadness in the archer's voice.  
Aragorn sighed deeply, for the same sadness echoed in his heart.  
"I miss those days too, Mellon-nin" he said truthfully looking up, searching for the blue eyes of his companion, hidden behind the green leaves of the tree.  
The simple words seemed to have an impact, and finally Legolas started climbing down silently, until he was facing Aragorn. 

For a short moment their eyes were locked, trying to decipher the feelings of each other, they both finally smiled gently.  
Aragorn laid his hands on Legolas' shoulders.  
"Come mellon, we must get back, or we'll never hear the end of it". He winked knowingly at the elf, and placed a gentle kiss on his lover's soft lips.  
Legolas let Aragorn's touch comfort him, and gently relaxed in his warm embrace, placing his fair head upon his shoulder.  
"I guess that will do for now" his voice was muffled by Estel's coat. "But you still owe me that punishment", he added playfully.  
"I shall not forget" said Estel with a smile, and began walking towards the camp, grabbing the elf's sleeve and pulling him in his tracks.  
Legolas followed him willingly.  
He would follow this man to the end of the world if he must, as long as he can make him worry about him from time to time.

**Author's Note:**

> Mellon nin = my friend  
> Mellon = friend


End file.
